


Six Kisses

by Hiccuplovver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Engagement, F/M, First Date, Hogwarts, Kisses, Wedding, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiccuplovver/pseuds/Hiccuplovver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six memorable kisses between you and Draco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Tell me how you like it.

**Kiss 1**

“I had a really fun time Draco,” you sighed as you and Draco cuddled on the picnic blanket under a willow tree. There were floating lights that mimicked the stars and a wonderful dinner that was finished and cleaned.

“I’m glad (y/n), I hope we can do this again,” he said as he rubbed up and down your back. You smiled and nuzzled his chest.

“But of course,” you whispered. Draco made a noise of triumph before kissing the top of your head.

A while later, Draco was walking you back to your dorm. Your hand was being held by his as you rested your head on his shoulder. Once at the entrance he turned you as wrapped his arms around you.

“Get some rest love, I’ll see you tomorrow,” he whispered.

“You too darling,” you responded. But both of you stayed where you were. When he started to lean in, you followed into your first true kiss. He lightly cupped you face with one hand as the other pulled you closer. Your arms cupped the back of his neck as you go on your tippy toes.

“I’ll see you tomorrow (y/n),” he panted as we broke apart and rested your foreheads together. You giggled and kissed the tip of his nose.

“I’ll see you tomorrow darling,” you said before going into your house then to your dorm smiling like an idiot.

**Kiss 2**

“(Y/N)!” Draco shouted. You both got into a huge fight a few weeks ago and broke up. You glared at the boy who broke your heart and he stopped in front of you.

“What do you want Draco? You made your point very clear that you never wanted to see me again,” you snapped at him. When your (e/c) eyes met his grey ones, you saw how broken he has become.

“I miss you,” he sobbed suddenly breaking down. You caught him as he fell to his knees. With your heart melting and tears of your own falling, you forgave him and hugged him closely.

“Draco darling, please don’t cry. I’m right here, everything’s ok now,” you comforted as you helped him to stand.

“I-I just love you s-so much and I-I’ve been miserable without you,” he sniffed as you hugged him closer.

“I’ve missed you too darling. It’s going to be alright now,” you said as you wiped his tears away.

“I love you (y/n),” he said.

“I love you too,” you said before tugging him down into a kiss. This one was different from the others. This one, he held you tightly as if I’d be gone when he opened his eyes. He poured every ounce of love into it and made sure you felt the love he has for you.

**Kiss 3**

Draco and you both survived the Battle of Hogwarts and separated from his family. You live in a large apartment in London. Today it was raining, just the way you like it. You were sitting in a window in one of Draco’s sweaters reading a book as the rain pounded on the other side of the cold glass.

“Love?” Draco called when he arrived.

“Hello darling,” you sang as you walked out to him; your bare feet making small sounds on the dark hardwood floor. He set his briefcase down and lifted you into a tight embrace as he spun you.

“I got you something,” he said when he set you down. You smiled and sat on the marble counter.

“You didn’t have to get me anything darling,” you scolded.

“Too bad,” he chuckled. He pulled out a large circle box and placed it on your lap. You gave him an odd look as you open it. There was only a small note that read:

Look down

You did and dropped the box when you saw what Draco was doing. He was on one knee with a black felt ring box open.

“What are you doing?” you yelped.

“(y/f/n) (y/m/n) (y/l/n) will you become my wife?” he asked. You felt tears well in your eyes as you shouted yes over and over again. He slipped the sliver band with inset emerald and pyrite on your finger before you tackled his down to the ground. My lips latched onto his in a perfectly sloppy kiss.

**Kiss 4**

You were pacing the dressing room in my A-line wedding dress. The bodice had an emerald green sash around it and part of the train was green as well.

“Hey, it’s time,” your father said as he entered the room. Smiling and taking a deep breath you grabbed your flowers. You linked your arm with his before walking towards the alter.

Draco stood there mystified in his suit with the green vest. His jaw was hanging open and tears sat in his eyes waiting to jump. He took your hand when your father offered it.

“You may saw your vows now,” the pastor said.

“(y/n),” Draco started.

“God you haven’t even started and I’m about to cry,” you said getting a laugh from everyone.

“Oh, just you wait,” he chuckled.

“(y/n), you have stood by my side ever since you Hogwarts. Every difficulty I face, every obstacle, every problem you stood tall by my side. I know that I don’t deserve you, but you refuse to listen to that, so I guess after today you're stuck with me. I love you so much and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” he finished. You chuckled as you wiped tears away.

“Well, I can’t say what I was going to say since I’ll break down, so I’ll say this. Even though we may have had our ups and downs, I love you so much and I want to let you know that for as long as we’ve got,” you said as some tears fell down Draco’s face. We then said our ‘I dos’ before Draco was told that he could kiss his wife.

He wrapped his arms around you and dipped you. You giggled before his lips pressed onto yours. It was a wonderful moment to share with the one man who you loved more that the will to breathe.

**Kiss 5**

Biting your lip, you paced around the apartment. Lately you’ve been sick and haven’t been eating. You went to the doctors today and found out that you were carrying Draco’s baby. You of course were excited and happy, but nervous on how Draco would react.

“Love?” he called as he entered the house. You still sat in the window watching the rain fall on your reflection.

“(y/n), are you alright? What did the doctor say?” he asked as he pulled you into his lap.

“Yeah, yeah, but I have something to tell you…” you trailed off.

“What’s wrong love? Please tell me,” he pleaded.

“I’m pregnant,” you whispered.

“Say that again love, I didn’t hear you,” he asked again.

“Darling Draco, I’m pregnant,” you repeated as you took his hands and placed them on your abdomen.

“Really love?” he asked with tears forming in his voice.

“Yes,” you said. He got up and lifted you up. He spun and cheered with you in his arms, laughing.

“I love you so much and thank you for this wonderful gift,” he said when he sat me down on the bed.

“I love you too Draco,” you said before he knelt in front of you.

“And I love you too,” he said to your abdomen before kissing where your bump would be. You giggled as you cupped his face and pulled him up to press a loving kiss to his lips.

**Kiss 6**

“Scorpius sweetheart, have fun at school and make some friends from all of the houses,” you cooed as I hugged my little blond boy.

“And make Slytherin proud,” Draco said.

“Or the house you get sorted into,” you corrected.

“Thanks dad,” he said as he hugged Draco.

“Have fun little man,” Draco said as he kissed the top of Scorpius's head.

“Love you mummy,” he said as he hugged you tightly.

“I love you too sweetheart. Go on or you’ll miss the train. Write when you get settled,” I called as he got onto the train after the Potters and Weasleys.

“No,” Draco whispered.

“Yes,” I encouraged. We watched the group sit together. Draco groaned and I smiled.

“Why?” he said as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

“He’s making friends. There good children most likely. Be happy for him darling,” you giggled as you kissed his cheek.

“I’ll try,” he sighed. You smiled and kissed him. His mustache tickled as he pressed back.

“Mum, dad,” Scorpius whined as he leaned out the window. You giggled as the both of you broke away and waved as your son moved away with the train.

 


End file.
